


The Unwanted Harpoon

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last evidence has come to light as to why Holmes and Watson were not staying in Baker Street for The Three Students</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwanted Harpoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "Communication" prompt

Mr Holmes,  
I have previously requested you remove your harpoon from your rooms.  Today it fell over and I could have been pinioned to the floor had I not had my wits about me.  I have therefore moved the offending article into the broom cupboard, where it will remain until such time as you can effect its safe removal from these premises.  
MH  
  
  
Mr Holmes,  
There was no need for you to pick the padlock on the broom cupboard.  I shall be purchasing a new lock and will be adding it to your rent for next month.  I have taken the liberty of advertising the harpoon for sale in our local paper.  I shall retain any monies I receive to affray expenses and the effect on my nerves.  
MH  
  
  
Mr Holmes,  
You will be delighted to hear I have been contacted by a Captain Basil who has expressed an interest in buying the harpoon.  I think it would be best if you were to be present when the gentleman calls, since he may be a powerful sailor and I would not like anything untoward to happen.  
MH  
  
  
Mr Holmes,  
I am sorry to learn from Dr Watson that you are indisposed this morning.  It is extremely kind of the doctor to offer to meet Captain Basil with me.  I trust there will be no problems with the transaction in your absence.  
MH  
  
  
Telegram:  
INSPECTOR LESTRADE SCOTLAND YARD STOP HAVE TRAPPED BOGUS SEA CAPTAIN IN BROOM CUPBOARD STOP URGENT ASSISTANCE REQUESTED STOP MARTHA HUDSON FULL STOP  
  
  
Dear Mrs Hudson,  
  
Please do not concern yourself with having erroneously called for our assistance.  It is quite understandable you did not recognise Mr Holmes in his disguise as Captain Basil.  Like you, I am at a loss to understand why Mr Holmes should be trying to buy his own possessions from you.  
  
Cordially yours  
  
G Lestrade (Inspector)  
  
  
My dear Holmes,  
Your note was delivered to my club first thing this morning.  I totally agree that a few weeks stay in one of our great university towns would be an excellent idea and will meet you at the railway station at 11 o’clock as suggested.  
JHW


End file.
